While post cards do provide a cheap and effective way of communicating well wishes to loved ones back at home, they are rapidly being eclipsed by the pervasive nature of e-mail and other Internet technologies. A simple e-mail can contain and display many more images than a standard postcard ever could, and can also attach video clips, sound files and other multimedia elements that enrich the experience of receiving the message. Most standard post cards are limited to the single image on their front face, and so they offer the warmth and comfort of a physical connection with the sender, but lack the deeply personalizing details that a well-adorned e-mail can quickly communicate.
As such, there exists a need for a more entertaining postcard that presents digital data while maintaining physical intimacy provided by conventional postcards.